


Aliança

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ambas vinham de famílias com experiência nos Jogos.





	Aliança

Ambas vinham de famílias com experiência nos Jogos.

Para Arianne os vencedores da sua família incluíam o seu pai e o seu tio, e dos perdedores o seu irmão Quentyn que tinha sido queimado vivo na edição dois anos antes, e a sua tia Elia cuja morte foi tão violenta que nem havia sido mostrada na televisão. Ela se voluntariou após chamarem o nome de uma de suas primas mais novas.

Para Myrcella os vencedores da sua família incluíam a sua mãe, ambos os seus tios e seu avô, todos eles haviam se voluntariado. Dos perdedores tinham sido ambos os seus irmãos, Joffrey tinha se oferecido assim que ele teve a chance para tentar se provar, e morreu envenenado pela garota do Distrito 3 com quem ele tinha formado parceria no segundo dia dos Jogos. Tommen tinha sido sorteado, ele morreu nos primeiros minutos do Jogo quando a maioria estava pegando por armas e suprimentos. Ela foi sorteada também.

Myrcella não ficou tão surpresa assim, o número de filhos de vencedores que eram sorteados era bem maior do que era estatisticamente possível segundo seu tio Tyrion, naquele ano ele a ensinara como fazer venenos e armadilhas com produtos simples, e seu tio Jaime ajudara ela a melhorar seu condicionamento físico. Ela era mais velha, mais ágil e mais esperta do que Tommen e Joffrey eram quando eles entraram nos Jogos, mas provavelmente se não fosse por Arianne ela já estaria morta.

Arianne a abordou quanto a possibilidade de uma aliança enquanto elas estavam na fase de entrevistas.

“Não tem nada que o público goste mais do que garotas bonitas e doses massivas de violência televisionada”

Esse havia sido o argumento básico de Arianne, que elas eram exatamente o tipo de candidatas que os patrocinadores adoravam, mas juntas elas seriam irresistíveis. E aparentemente tinha funcionado porque no primeiro dia elas já encontraram plantas que poderiam ser usadas para a criação de veneno, e no terceiro dia quando um dos competidores do Distrito 5 a atacou com uma faca e conseguiu ferir seriamente o seu rosto veio do céu um pacote com remédios e linha e agulha pra costurar a parte rasgada de seu rosto e sua orelha. Arianne fez essas coisas com cuidado e atenção

“Obrigada” Myrcella disse.

“De nada. Agora é melhor você dormir uma hora enquanto eu fico de vigia”

Myrcella ficou parada em silêncio.

“O que ? Eu não vou te matar enquanto você dorme, nós temos uma aliança”

“Alianças sempre quebram eventualmente”

“Eventualmente, mas não agora no nosso caso. Olha se no final nós formos as últimas duas candidatas de pé eu vou fazer todo o possível pra te matar, mas não antes disso. Tem uma chance de eu morrer amanhã ou nos próximos vinte minutos e se isso acontecer seria você que eu gostaria que ganhasse”

“Igualmente”

“Até mesmo a parte sobre me matar ?” Arianne disse e riu.

Myrcella não respondeu, ela não precisava, as duas já sabiam a resposta.


End file.
